


I LIKE THE REMIX BABY

by dawningli



Series: If You Go Into The Forest [4]
Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill
Genre: Animal AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们沉默地站了一会儿。对面的单曲循环始终没停下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I LIKE THE REMIX BABY

音乐响了一个晚上了。

Brad迷迷糊糊地哼哼起来，用爪子揉了揉鼻子，把头偏向另一侧，爪子遮住耳朵，试图挡住对面笼子里传来的吵人动静。

毫无帮助。他依然能听到对面笼子里的家伙正跟着激烈的音乐重复地唱着“I like the remix baby”。

北极狼一骨碌爬起来，小跑到笼子边儿上。Ronald Speirs从天黑开始就站在那儿，现在Brad终于忍不住要加入他的行列了。

北美灰狼没说话，也没看他。他们沉默地站了一会儿。对面的单曲循环始终没停下来。

“一个晚上了。”Brad说。

Speirs歪了歪头作为回答。

“不打算做点什么？”

Speirs转过头来看着他。“这不是等着你过来吗？”他对Brad笑了笑。

北极狼眨眨眼。“不干。”他说。

灰狼瞧着他的眼神变得犀利了。

“自从那头熊爱上跳舞，每个晚上，每个晚上，Ronald，都是我喊停的。你是不是该出份力了？”

Speirs露出一脸恍然大悟的神情。

“哦。”

然后他又转回脸去了。啥也没说，啥也没做，眼神紧紧盯着正扒着一棵小树当话筒架正跟着音乐对着口型的棕熊。

天知道他在看哪里。Brad在心里骂了一句。

“嘿！到了该睡觉的时候了吧！”他朝着对面那头随着音乐扭动的棕熊吼道。

但棕熊没有听见。

“两点了！！！”Brad又叫道。

棕熊还是没听见，扒着自己的话筒架唔噢噢噢地唱着。

北极狼深吸一口气。

“CARWOOD LIPTOOOOOOOOON！！！！” 

 

音乐停了。在棕熊不停的道歉声中，灰狼居然还十分优雅地朝他点头示意。

Lipton颇不好意思地朝Speirs挥了挥熊掌，挠了挠脑袋。“抱歉，打扰你们休息了，Ronald。”

“别在意。”Speirs微笑着说。“醒着正好。本来夜里就是捕食的时间。”

Brad简直想去野外跑上两圈发泄一下愤怒。

可惜他在动物园里。

都怪Ray。

 

“Web，太可怕了。每晚音乐放到那会儿那匹北极狼都会叫。昨晚也是。叫得太恐怖了……充满着恨意。”

“……”Webster停下手里的活儿。

“那你知道为什么会有音乐在响吗？”他问Spina。

“啊？”Spina迷茫地看着他。“我半夜值班的时候放一放……”

“别再放了。”Webster伸出一只手指。“否则你就等哪天它跳出笼子给你一爪吧。”

“……？别开玩笑了，Web。你才来这儿兼职几天就……”

“相信我，”Webster笑着说。

“我可是听见他亲口这么说的。”


End file.
